victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Campbell
Frank Campbell was a well-known taxi driver in Canberra, Australia who regularly socialised at local clubs. He was discovered murdered in his unit on Wilkins Street in the suburb of Mawson around 3 a.m. on May 2, 2005.Frank Campbell - $500,000 reward • Australian Capital Territory Policing Events Life Frank Campbell was a well-known taxi driver in Canberra, Australia who, at the time of his death, lived in a flat on Wilkins Street, Mawson with a flatmate. He would also regularly socialise at local clubs. His brother Andrew described him as a "knockaround bloke" to The Sydney Morning Herald in 2012. Andrew last saw Frank on the weekend of his death, when they helped their mother and father move into a south coast retirement home. He described Frank as a "matter-of-fact sort of guy" who "probably didn't have the most amenable people skills in lost of ways." "He had a very small, close circle of friends but had a lot of acquaintances. Maybe some of those weren't the best types and perhaps that led to what happened."7 Sep 2012: Frank Campbell: Murdered 2005 • The Sydney Morning Herald Death On May 1, 2005, Frank was recorded by CCTV cameras drinking at the Mawson Club with his flatmate, Ian Michael Hughes. Frank left the club around 9:43 PM and walked home to his unit. His flatmate last saw him alive at their home around 11:30 PM. However, The Sydney Morning Herald reported in 2012 that Ian had last seen Frank at that time at the club when Frank had left to go home. According to the Herald, Ian never saw Frank alive after that. Frank was on the flat's couch when he was murdered by blunt force trauma to the head. He'd been struck by a heavy object eleven times. The murder weapon is thought to be a frypan that went missing from the flat on the night of Frank's death. 2007 coronial inquest A coronial inquest was conducted in 2007, two years after Frank's murder. Coroner Maria Doogan said there was no unequivocal evidence pointing to the killer's identity. Detective Sergeant David Harrison told the inquest he believed Frank knew his attacker. There were no signs of a break-in, and nothing in the apartment was disturbed. Ian was subpoenaed to give evidence at the inquest but under legal advice, refused to answer questions. Forensic expert Michael Bourke, who conducted the autopsy, could not identify the murder weapon other than to say it was a blunt, heavy object which left patterned marks on the skin. The inquest heard Frank was most likely asleep or incapacitated when he was struck in the head. Subsequent police investigation Police are specifically looking for items of clothing: a long-sleeved dark-checked shirt, a pair of blue Levi jeans and dark-coloured work boots. Police are also looking for a frypan and a small sum of cash which was taken from the house at the time of Frank's death. Eight days after Frank's murder, police investigators wanted a taxi passenger to come forward. On the 17th of September, police searched Mugga Lane landfill. On the 11th of November, a witness photo was released. Seven years after Frank's death, on the 7th of September 2012, a $500,000 (approx. US$340,000) reward was posted by police. News For all news on Frank Campbell, see here. External links * Frank Campbell - $500,000 reward • Australian Capital Territory Policing * Wilkins St, Mawson, Australian Capital Territory, Australia • Google Maps Street View Sources Category:2000s murders Category:2000s murders in the Australian Capital Territory Category:2000s murders in Australia Category:2005 murders Category:2005 murders in the Australian Capital Territory Category:2005 murders in Australia Category:Male murder victims Category:Murders in the Australian Capital Territory Category:Murders in Australia Category:Unsolved murders